Wild: A Camp Green Lake Story
by Faelore
Summary: Kendall Beaumont's a shoplifter. Steals small things, never gets in trouble. That is, until now. When her family was thrown into poverty, Kendall did what she could to help, what she was talented at. Stealing. And now, after getting caught, she's sent to Camp Green Lake. Cast into a world of Deliquent Drama and a Mystery, she has to do what she can to survive Camp Green Lake.
1. Chapter 1: Kendall

_Author's Note: This is my first story on Fanfiction. I apologize if it doesn't flow too well. It is based on Holes, and my Main Character, Kendall, will have Squid as a love interest (there will still be some OCxOC). Anyway, I don't own any of the characters you see in the books, but I do own the ones I made up, obviously. Anyway, here it goes!_

 **Kendall**

Her emerald green eyes flew open once again as the bus hit a bump in the cracked Earth that was shown outside the window. She hissed under her breath a little, biting her lip to silence it as the man sitting beside her turned to watch her with a somewhat cautious expression. She rolled her eyes at him, her reflection showing up in the lenses of his dark sunglasses.

The man had one hand casually placed upon the gun holster slung across his waist. _As if_ , the green eyed girl scoffed, _he'll need to shoot me_. Though then again, why was she on a bus on her way to a camp for juvenile delinquents? Camp Green Lake, it was called- but apparently they weren't near it, because Kendall Beaumont couldn't see water in sight. All that she saw from the windows were acres of cracked and parched land stretching up to the base of rocky mountains.

"Hey," she said to the guard beside her after the landscape began to bore her. "What's up?"

As expected, he ignored her. She snorted, lacing her hands behind her head and smirking slightly. "Fine. Whatever. Do ya at least happen to know when we'll get there?"

"Actually, we'll be there in another two minutes." The green eyed girl spun, peering down the aisle to see where the voice had come from. A short, pretty girl was lounging across her seat, looking up at the dusty top of the bus. The girl had dark skin the color of coffee beans, and her hair was short and fanned out like a halo around her head because of the way she lay. She was two seats back and across the aisle from Kendall. "I've been here before, I know how long the trip is. What did you get in for?"

Kendall frowned, her dimpled smile fading as she brushed strand of her own dark brown waves out of her face. _Who the hell is she?_ "I'd rather not talk about it as of now-"

"Oh, you're one of those mysterious ones, huh?" The girl said, sitting up and winking. "Whatever. I'm back for a year this time, last time I got here it was only a short visit of six moths. You're wondering why I'm here, huh? Yes, you are! Well, I work for the Warden. I'm an assistant there and I'm helping out with the new Girl's Reformation part of the program. Camp Green No-Lake is new to taking girls in."

"For someone who likes talking," Kendall said with a slight chuckle. "You don't let anyone else open their mouth."

"And you don't, for someone who likes to cause trouble. I'm Quin... but camp they call me Rapunzel. You wouldn't get it unless you were there when I cut off seven inches of my hair on a dare." She chirped. "You'll get a nickname soon enough anyway... awesome, a minute left until we get there."

"As for why I got here... I just stole something." Kendall shrugged. "So, Quin-"

"Rapunzel." She corrected, and it took all of Kendall's ability not to laugh as she continued.

"Whatever, _Rapunzel-_ what's it like at camp?" Just as the words left her mouth, the bus slowed to a stop and lurched forward, Kendall was almost thrown into the aisle while the guard and Quin Rapunzel were completely fine.

"I wouldn't know." The dark skinned girl smirked, standing and grabbing her stuff. "I've never had to go here because of crimes or whatnot. I just work here. Have fun, darlin'." And with that, she hopped down the steps and skipped away.

As Kendall tried to get to her own feet after the sudden stop, shouts and yells could be heard from outside. Confused, she lifted her bag under the watchful gaze of the guard, and glanced at the bus driver. The bus driver, in turn, offered no advice- nor did he offer any words for that matter. She sneered slightly but continued down the steps of the bus, where the cries became clearer.

All around her, she saw figures running and kicking up dust, jumping to see who the new arrival was. Kendall's green eyes widened slightly as she realized most of the people around her were male. They seemed a bit surprised to see a girl too.

"Hey, it's another one!" One of the boys observed. "Third girl here this week!" The calls started up again, this time accompanied with whistles and jeers that made her lip curl with distaste.

 _Thanks for leaving me to fend for myself, Quin. So glad to have met you._ Kendall just rolled her eyes as the guard behind her followed and led her to a small... establishment towards the side of camp. He waited outside and just nodded for her to go inside, and she did so.

Inside, a rather rotund man sat at a desk. His face was red and flushed, and upon it was a frown that was most likely perpetual. Kendall found it hard not to laugh at the way he acted- extremely serious, even if he didn't need to be. The man glanced up at her and nodded to her, then the seat at his desk.

"Sit down."

She did.

"Kendall Beaumont?"

"That's me." She said, trying to keep a neutral expression on her face.

"My name is Mr. Sir-" _What the actual ****?_ "Whenever you speak to me, you will call me by my name. Is that clear, Beaumont?"

"Yes. I mean, yes Mr. Sir." This time, a smile flickered across her face.

He seemed to notice, his nostrils flared slightly and he frowned. His face seemed to redden even more, if possible. "Is that funny to you?"

"No, Mr. Sir." She shook her head, a bit _too_ quickly.

"This isn't girl scout camp," he continued. "Understand?"

"Yeah. Mr. sir, I understand."

"You'll be thirsty, Beaumont. Get used to it, you'll be thirsty for the next year of your miserable life. Now, why dontcha take a look around you when we go outside- did you see any guard towers? An electric fence? Anything, Kendall? Hmmm?"

"No, Mr. Sir." She quirked an eyebrow. "I did not."

"You think about running, go ahead then. I won't stop you. No one will. I'm warnin' you." He patted the gun at his side. "You may be curious about this." In truth, she actually kind of was. "Well, I won't use it on you, this is for them yellow spotted lizards. And even if you aren't thinking about running, nobody else does either. You know why? Because we have the only water for 100 miles."

Just then, the door opened again, and a boy walked in, carrying two lumps of orange cloth that she recognized as being the same color as the outfits the other campers had been wearing. She wrinkled her nose in distaste as they were dumped next to her feet.

"You get two sets of clothes... one for work, one for relaxation. After three days, your work clothes will be washed, your second set becomes your work clothes. I sthat clear?"

"Crystal, Mr. Sir."

"You are to dig one hole each day... Your shovel is your measuring stick. The longer it takes you to dig, the longer you'll be out in the hot sun. You need to keep alert for lizards and rattlesnakes. You don't bother them, they won't bother you... usually. Being bit by a rattler ain't the worst thing that can happen to you. You won't die, usually. But you don't want to get bit by a yellow-spotted lizard. That is the worst thing that can happen to you. You will die a slow and painful death... ...always. "


	2. Chapter 2: Leanne, Squid

_Author's Note: Remember the boy who mentioned that Kendall was the third girl camper at Camp Green Lake? Well, it's time to introduce those two and have a re introduction of the D-Tent boys._

 **Leanne | Angel**

"Cool. I got it." Leanne's baby blue eyes flashed with happiness as she dropped the spoon on the ground. She gently laid down the four cards on the dusty floor, blowing a lock of russet hair away as well. She smiled at the rest of the group- one other girl and eight other boys.

The other girl frowned, tossing her own plastic spoon on the ground. "Can we play something _other_ than a game of Spoons, Angel?"

Leanne- or Angel- sighed, but nodded. "If you want to..." The blonde boy next to her glanced around the room quickly, and she placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him. "But I hear we're getting a new tent-mate in G!" The boy nodded took Angel's hand, sitting up.

"Another girl?" Dare asked, chuckling. "Awesome." To outsiders, she was rather eccentric, her purple hair pulled into an elaborate duo of braids and space buns with more hair tumbling down her back. Angel liked her, though most people said Angel liked everyone. The boys rolled their eyes at Pandora/Dare's remark, but Squid was the one who spoke up.

I don't think so." He scoffed, the toothpick in his mouth nearly falling. "I'm the next one forced to mentor her. I don't get why anyone else can't do it, y'all are just shoving me forward to watch her."

"She might not be bad..." Angel offered kindly.

Zigzag, who was still holding her hand, shrugged. "I mean, Angel isn't bad and I was the only one who offered to mentor her." The others exchanged knowing glances- Angel and Zigzag had an obvious connection. 'If love at first sight was real, they sure are proof' according to everyone else.

 _But we're probably just friends..._ Angel blushed and leaned into Zigzag's touch as X-Ray took his turn to proclaim his thoughts next. "Well, she better know who's in charge here."

"Me." Barfbag retorted with a wink, to which the others just chuckled awkwardly.

"Me. _I'm_ the one in charge." X-Ray said. The others sputtered words in reply, exclaiming their annoyance at his words.

Dare snorted, a frown on her porcelain face. "That is incorrect on so many levels. I say we go welcome her. I wonder if Mom's given her the speech. I definitely empathize with and pity her then."

Magnet reclined onto one of the cots next to the group. "I don't care if Squid is bitter or whatever you guys think she'll do or did. I just hope she likes animals."

 **Alan | Squid**

Sure enough, outside, Squid could hear Dr. Pendanski's peppy voice. He raised and eyebrow at the others. "Sounds like Mom's here with the new girl. Well, we should probably leave before he kicks us out."

"You just don't wanna meet the new girl." Dare countered, her dark grey eyes flickering to land on the tent flap. It was getting darker outside, Squid assumed, because it was later in the day... _At least I won't have to teach her anything today_.

"Squid just got up, brushing dirt off his orange suit to no effect. "Nah. I'll meet her anyway when-" he froze as the tent flap was thrown open, slowly glancing up as Dr. Pendanski- cleverly nicknamed 'Mom'- entered.

"Er, hello Leanne, Pandora... _and_ boys!" Mom said cheerfully, though obviously surprised to see the D-Tent boys with the girls, along with the unfinished deck of playing cards haphazardly strewn across the floor. X-Ray followed Squid, standing as well- a sign for the others to do the same, which they did. "I have someone to introduce to you!"

Squid frowned, his hands on his hips as he continued towards the tent flap. "No thanks Mom. We were just leaving."

Pendanski's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "I need you to stay. After all, I hear you're the one who's supposed to help Kendall out when she starts digging tomorrow. Show her the ropes, y'know..." He paused for a few seconds. "Alright, enough of that- Kendall, get in here, you get to meet your tent-mates."

Squid sighed to hold back a growl, his eyes darting up to watch as the girl stepped into the tent... he froze. His heart leaped as he took in her appearance.

 _Damn_.

She was gorgeous.

Her eyes were a bright green, and her skin was a pale color that complimented her long, wavy dark locks. Her nose was pointed and elegant, her eyebrows arched delicately on her heart shaped face. She was tiny too, probably only coming up to Squid's shoulders. Her toned legs were crossed, and the pale cutoff shorts she wore matched well with the white white tank top she had over.

 _A city girl._ He assumed, shaking his head to clear his thoughts about her beauty. More bitter ones replaced them. _She probably hasn't done a day of honest work in her lifetime. What did she do to land here? Steal designer clothes on accident?_

" _Hey_." X-Ray said, blinking rapidly behind his glasses. Magnet chuckled at X-Ray's expression- and Squid realized that the others were laughing at him too because of his small state of stupor. His face burned slightly.

The girl quirked an eyebrow at them, then nodded slightly. Pendanski introduced them, pointing to each in turn. "Alright, so the boys are Ricky, Louis, Jose, Rex, Theodore, and Alan. Oh and little Zero of course." Before Kendall could ask anything, he continued. "The two girls- and your tent-mates from now on- are Leanne and Pandora."

"Ignore him." Dare spoke up, standing and grinning at the girl. "I'm Dare, and that's Angel. Not _Pandora_. Dare."

Squid followed her example- "And I'm Squid. The guys are Zigzag, Barfbag, Magnet, X-Ray, and Armpit." His hazel eyes scanned over her face, not only as an excuse to look at her, but also to gauge her reaction.

She was quiet for a second before speaking. "Clever. Nicknames. I wonder what you'll come up with for me. Hopefully it's not something _too_ stupid. I'm Kendall by the way. Kendall Beaumont, though calling me by just my last name is not something you wanna do."

Mom cut into the conversation once again. "Anyway, Kendall. Alan here has offered to mentor you for the beginning of your stay at Camp Green Lake. Of course the girls will show you where their private showers are, but everything else is more or less the same for both genders here. Now, I got to get going, but these fine girls and boys can show you around."

He exited the tent flap quickly and everyone was silent for a few seconds. Kendall dropped her stuff at the side of an empty cot. "So.." she began. "Who's gonna show me around?"


End file.
